User blog:FreeSpirit98/Would OK KO have a chance on HBO Max if CN decides to revive the show
In case if my blog gets archived and people want to comment I felt like no one has stated it elsewhere but would I be the only one who thought of this? But anyways, the blog title has stated this "Would OK KO have a chance on HBO Max if Cartoon Network decides to revive the show?" As many have already heard, HBO Max is new streaming service that will be a competitor for Disney+, Hulu, and Netflix that will be coming in May or summer 2020. With 2019 almost wrapping up, 2020 will be the entering of a new decade. The only price is $15.99 or $14.99 I think? HBO Max is said to house WarnerMedia content such as Warner Bros. that includes TBS, TNT, Adult Swim, and Cartoon Network and many more. I've actually heard previously that CN Studios shows upcoming like Tig & Seek and The Fungies will be streaming on HBO Max as a Max original. In which, this is where the blog name comes from. Now I already know people are upset with OKKO having a shorter run on the network and/or was not advertised properly when it ran on Cartoon Network. I think I have some theories why OK K.O. got suddenly chopped off from Cartoon Network and I was trying to see this as my experience: (Keep in mind, I'm not saying these are the correct answers, but this is what I think the possibilities are why the network axed the show): These are 5 MAIN points I can think of: * It was one of the first shows to experiment streaming first. I don't have time to do the math, but did you know that around 70-80% of the total episodes streamed on the app days before its TV release? Before OK KO even aired, Cartoon Network was honestly a slump on viewer's attention. Around 2016 or early 2017 was when the network become bleak with ratings and that nobody was watching TV nowadays. So, they basically started to air new episodes of shows on the app before on TV as a new way to gain back people to watch the network because it was the early years of streaming services coming and others popping up. Other CN shows after OKKO follow this suite. I think 2017 was the time when even old CN shows like Steven Universe and We Bare Bears started to slow down on new episodes/content. The issue with this method is that people cut cable and can't get Cartoon Network. I've seen people wanting ways to watch OKKO legally without resorting to unofficial ways. Remember the tweet Ian gave out why OKKO ended? He linked the tweet that Owen Dennis, creator of Infinity Train stated of how networks select what shows can be renewed. It talks about people getting big prominence in social media and talking/liking the show. Not only that, but the show crew advertises the show more than the network. Couldn't the network do their part? I think that's how people was lost if OKKO has new episodes. Ratings is already a thing in the past, in which the reason why OKKO didn't get much audience was because again, people couldn't watch it legally or couldn't purchase on iTunes and Amazon for example. OKKO did have an audience for the last season but this came too late when Cartoon Network pulled the plug. It trended when the Sonic crossover ep announcement and was able to get a good time slot for the 1 hour special event. * This show mixes between episodic and serialized. Many people think OKKO is episodic or such a silly show, but if you analyze the show, do you realise that the show does have continuity points? It may not be at the level at Steven Universe in terms of continuity strength or dramatic but it actually carries some continuity or plot elements that blends with wacky, episodic episodes. OKKO can be dark if it wants to, that's kinda the point. I know people have complain of why Teen Titans Go and Gumball air more frequently than other shows. It's because those shows are episodic and they are very easy to rerun them. It's not that CN adores or has bias for them. It's just that those are for little kids that enjoy those types of shows, it's profitable and they don't need to matter on things like character development, changes in status, or continuity. Steven Universe heavily relies on plot elements, it's a popular show but it's not easy to rerun them on TV. You can basically get Hulu or buy season packs to watch the show in an order. OKKO actually has an intended story list, it's NOT heavily strict but if you're a person that checks for continuity, it's there to see where episodes connects to another. * Speaking of target demographic, I felt OKKO is mislabelled for its "target demographic". Do you know why KO is 6-11 years old? The 6-11 years old gag was a reference for the show's target demographic. This is my opinion, but I feel like OKKO isn't fitted within the 6-11 demographic. I think the demographic was an issue that was prevented in the long-run. Many people who watch OKKO are around the same demographic as Steven Universe. In fact, the fandom usually comprises Steven Universe fans. I think the show being attracted to a different demographic was basically into deep trench. I felt like if OKKO was TV-PG, this target demographic problem wouldn't have been a problem. There are things OKKO can get away with if CN made them TV-PG in the first place. * The transition between Time Warner to WarnerMedia. WarnerMedia is the parent company of OKKO. Back in 2018, Time Warner was rebranded to WarnerMedia. I felt like the changes in the company affected the show badly. If you want to be coincidental, it was the same year that Cartoon Network told the staff that Season 3 was the final season for OKKO. Boarding for Season 3 of OKKO was around June/July 2018 and Dark Plaza finished on April or May 2018. If the company changes was true of what made the show end with one more season, I don't know what to do. And finally... * Maybe the waiting for OKKO caused potential fans to not watch the show? Or the show simply came around in a bad time? Back in 2013, they had the pilot and in 2016, they started the shorts. Ok why? Why did it toke 3 years? Not only that, but why was there a 1-1.5 year gap from the shorts to official premiere? I think another issue that was for the airing was because the show had game codes for the video game where everyone has to see all of season 1 to get all of the items from the game code. I think this whole planning time is just absurd. They couldn't have greenlit it say 2015 or even 2016? I think when people have seen the shorts and not know when OKKO is officially premiering lost potential if they keep delaying and delaying. I felt like OKKO would have done way better if they already aired it earlier than its set date. Enough about my reasons but now onto HBO Max. I'm not trying to complain but I felt like the amount of OKKO wasn't enough. In fact, they have so much episode ideas they wanted to do but couldn't due to its limit: see here. Since Steven Universe has Steven Universe Future and Adventure Time having Adventure Time: Distance Lands in HBO Max and even We Bare Bears has its own spin-off (which I think it wasn't necessary). Why not OKKO at least get something more. If the network didn't felt like the show did well on its own channel, couldn't they have done it in HBO Max? After all, OKKO was more watched in streaming, plus with that maybe: * The show could finally do things they wanted to (at least they did the ending) * The show can have a chance to rework the issues it had at the beginning. Like make OKKO TV-PG (since the show attracts older people more than its actual demographic). I don't want any continuity wipes happening. The show seem like it can continue after when they have done its overarching plot from Let's Fight to the End. That way, the demographic issue wouldn't have been a problem. * The show may have a better chance to do more with its advertising, it will help OKKO continue on couple more episodes. * People could actually get HBO Max as a way to watch it legally and get more presence. * No issues on when to drop certain episodes or when exactly to watch. I don't know if they'll drop all at once like Netflix or do it weekly or something. It may be like a regular interval when they did it on CN app. *Maybe they can do more stuff than what S&P tells what not to do In conclusion, if you want to more OKKO content. It's more best to reach out to Cartoon Network. Ian did say to talk to Cartoon Network if you want more OKKO. BUT do it politely and maturely. It's more better to be professional than ranting on them about it, talk with them of having the show on HBO Max rather than on the network. Also, I don't think Christina Miller was the reason for ending OKKO. I do not know how the process goes and I don't work for Cartoon Network. I'm just stating my thoughts and what you can do. If people petitioned Infinity Train to become a series and was able to be a series, then why not get OKKO revived? Category:Blog posts